


We'll Go a Long, Long Way Together

by reginahalliwell



Series: Condomless in the Creek [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comeplay, Condoms, Discussions about ethical non-monogamy, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, M/M, POV both.gif, reference to David's sexual history, surprise it's tender, “whiskey” with Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: After they leave Jake's impromptu massage circle, Patrick and David have a conversation about their relationship, their boundaries and expectations, and their use of condoms. Tenderness ensues.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Condomless in the Creek [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983950
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	We'll Go a Long, Long Way Together

“So that was—”

“That was an orgy,” David said at the same time, finishing Patrick’s incomplete thought.

“Yep.” Patrick winced, his eyes a little far off as he shook his head at their almost attendance of an unexpected orgy.

“So just to be clear,” David started, stripping off his moto jacket and draping it over the couch as he sat down. “You would have wanted to stay for a—a whiskey—if it _had_ just been Jake, right?”

“I mean, I think so?” Patrick replied, not even sure of his own mind right now. The whole thing had felt like it had taken them – or at least, Patrick – through the looking glass into another world.

David nodded, more to himself, lips pursed and eyes closed as he took all this in. They really hadn’t been on the same page going into it, and when faced with an orgy rather than the threesome they had been expecting, being on different pages was a recipe for disaster. They definitely should have talked through it more in the first place, and with more explicit honesty than the euphemism of “having a whiskey” with Jake.

Patrick sat down next to him, the muscles of his arms still looking particularly delightful in that slightly too-tight shirt his fiancé was wearing. The sleeves were indeed a confusing length, but there were more important things to focus on at the moment.

“It’s just, I think I would have wanted a little more talk about expectations and boundaries and stuff like that before doing anything with someone else,” Patrick said. “That’s my fault. I went in kind of more to test myself, to see how I felt about it, and I think that set us up for failure.”

“Okay, no one has failed anything,” David said, smiling, and ran his fingers over Patrick’s bare arms. “All I need is my wonderful fiancé, not a very awkward massage circle with _Stevie_ and God knows who else.”

“Please, like Stevie was the most awkward part of that,” Patrick scoffed, though truthfully Stevie’s presence had been more off-putting than comforting. The whole point about _having a whiskey_ with Jake was that David said he cared about nothing and no-one, _and_ that they didn’t exactly run into him on a daily basis like they did with Stevie.

“Okay, as the one of us that actually _has_ had sex with Stevie, I think I’ll be the one to decide how awkward her being there was.”

Patrick shook his head, laughing off David’s insistence on being the authority on Stevie. “That’s beside the point. I think we should talk about what happened back there. Is that something we both want to actually do in the future?”

“What, a threesome with Jake?” David’s eyes twinkled. “Well, as Stevie once said, he is _excellent_ at celebrating people’s bodies.”

“Should I be insulted?” Patrick asked, mock glaring at his fiancé.

David shot him a look. “I hardly think our sex life is lacking. Just saying, if it is something you’re interested in, Jake is definitely the person to do it with. If you’re not interested, obviously, that’s fine. But if you are, then we should probably talk about it more before we actually do it.”

“How are you being the responsible one about this?” Patrick looked incredulously at his fiancé, though David was meticulous in most matters.

David actually looked offended for a moment, though the expression softened quickly into a serious one. “Sex is one thing I’m always responsible about – historically sometimes even the _more_ responsible partner.” Something dark shot across David’s face, an old wound that he must have accidentally struck, bringing that pain back to the forefront as if it had been inflicted just yesterday. “Or at least, I’ve always tried to be.”

“Well, I don’t exactly have your wealth of experience with this, David, so you’re going to have to help me out.” Patrick sounded vaguely exasperated, his mood shifted from excited and nervous to feeling like he had somehow done something wrong.

Patrick thought back to all his sexual encounters pre-David. None of them had ever seemed as complicated as navigating an orgy with your fiancé. He had done some exploring of sexual stuff with Rachel, but it had never involved other people. And all the sex he had ever had, which wasn’t nearly as much as David if stories were to be believed, had never really been casual like tonight was supposed to be. The protocol around that seemed just out of reach of his understanding. He was certainly out of his element, and Patrick didn’t like going into things – _any_ thing – unprepared.

David thought for a moment and stroked Patrick’s hand, running his fingers up the goosebumps as they appeared on his fiancé’s forearm, then holding it gently between his own hands as though it was a way of distracting himself. “Okay, it’s like – remember Ken?”

“Do I remember that time you sent me out on a date with another guy without us discussing anything about it beforehand and I spent the evening on a date I didn’t want to be on? Yes, David, I definitely remember that.” Patrick’s voice stung a little, but it was just his defensiveness creeping up. That had been one of the most uncomfortable nights of his life, with him not sure what to do with Ken, worried that he was letting David down no matter what he did, or didn’t do.

“Right. Well, it’s like that. We just need to set some ground rules before… we just need to agree on some things and then it will make stuff easier in the future. Like, how to be safe and what kinds of things are okay and what aren’t.”

“I want to be safe. I don’t want – I never want to put you in danger,” Patrick said, his mind immediately going to protecting David.

“And I love that. I don’t ever want to put you in danger either, so it’s good for us to talk through what that means. Like, we have to agree to always use condoms with other people, just to be safe.”

Patrick was sure his face betrayed the confusion he felt inside. “But we always use condoms when it’s just the two of us, and we’re getting married. Why would I do anything less with someone else?”

“I don’t _think_ you would, I’m just saying, we have to have that all decided. For, you know, if anything does come up that we want to do.”

“I don’t think I would want a stranger to, um, penetrate me,” Patrick said after thinking a moment. It had taken them a little while to work up to Patrick bottoming for David in the first place, and the trust that had involved was a lot. He was sure Jake was great at _celebrating people’s bodies_ , but that celebrating would have to be non-penetrative unless things felt more comfortable, if they ever did. Not that Patrick was chomping at the bit to get fucked by Jake in the first place, and he certainly didn’t imagine it happening repeatedly, but David had asked that they put it all out there, so here he was saying what he wanted.

David, to his credit, nodded without questioning the request. “Okay, so always use condoms, no penetration for you, and…” he said, and paused. “I don’t want to be tied up by anyone else. Or blindfolded,” he added. “Or gagged.”

Patrick smiled gently, aware that such things were still not common in _their_ sex life, and they had been together for two years. “Okay,” he agreed easily.

“So if Jake asks us to go over again, what would you want to happen in that situation?” David asked, a little hesitantly. “Knowing now that _having a whiskey_ definitely means more than drinks.”

“I don’t think I’d be up for a massage circle, if that’s what you mean,” Patrick cringed a bit, remembered how many people were there and how uncomfortable he was being thrown into a situation he hadn’t expected. Then again, if it _had_ been just Jake there, they might have actually gone through with it before having this very important conversation. Perhaps it had been a good thing, after all.

“Right. Same. I’d really like to limit the number of people who see me naked to as few as possible.” David’s face scrunched up in consternation, but Patrick knew better. As much as David covered up of his body, when people lavished attention on him, he soaked it all up. Patrick could speak to _that_ from personal experience.

“But you _do_ want to do something with Jake,” Patrick asked, looking for confirmation.

“I mean, I’m definitely not opposed. He’s good fun, but I’m not trying to say I’m missing anything from this,” David said, gesturing between the two of them. “It kind of seems like you want to, though.”

“I just feel like… like it’s something new, and a little scary, but with you there I don’t think it will be.” Patrick worried a bit like he had with Ken that what he was saying was somehow wrong, or just different than what David wanted.

“I want you to experience that. As much as I love you and am so happy that I was the first thing you jumped on when you realized you were attracted to men, I wish you could have the experience of being with other guys too.”

“See, and I feel like I lucked out meeting the love of my life and _not_ having to go through the dating apps and the awkwardness of being in a dating scene. I told you, David, I didn’t know what right was supposed to feel like, until I met you.” Patrick leaned in, offering a kiss. “I don’t need anybody else.”

“It doesn’t have to be a need thing, you know,” David pointed out. He pulled Patrick closer, close enough to whisper in his fiancé’s ear. “It can be about showing off how good we are together in front of someone else, or wanting to try something new and a little scary feeling, or wanting to see how another person in the dynamic we have might make it fun in a different way for a night.” He sucked that spot behind Patrick’s ear that made him whine just a bit. “I think I might like to see you getting pampered by someone else, see the faces you make that I sometimes miss when I’m too close, hear the noises and appreciate how well your body responds to Jake’s _expert_ hands.”

Patrick gulped. “Yeah. Okay. I do think I might like that too, just the one time. I’m not saying I’d want to like, bring someone else into our relationship on a regular basis though.”

“Oh, thank God,” David said, that particular worry of his still present after years of a relationship with Patrick. He had been burned too many times by past partners. “Well, we’ll just have to talk that out with Jake sometime then.” He settled back into the couch, satisfied with the way the conversation had gone.

Things were not all as dire as they might have seemed, and they definitely were closer to being on the same page than they had been at the beginning of the evening. Pulling Patrick close, he moved them both into one of his favorite cuddling positions, happy to have such intimate contact with his fiancé.

“Hey David?” Patrick asked after a few minutes of stroking David’s side, lazily kissing and holding one another. “Why _do_ we still use condoms, exactly?”

David’s body stiffened underneath him, the anxiety of the question’s implications freezing him still.

Patrick shushed him, continuing his soft caresses, and rephrased. “I just mean, we kind of started to have that conversation last year and then it’s just never come up again. We’re getting married, and up until tonight, we were totally exclusive with no prospects of anyone else… do you… would you be interested in talking about maybe not using them anymore?” Patrick’s voice, he realized, got more hesitant the further he went in his question. He suddenly worried that there was something David hadn’t told him, a reason that would explain why they were using condoms two years into a monogamous relationship that didn’t require birth control.

“Um,” David said. “Yeah. Sure, we can… we can talk about it.”

“Right so, I’m not opposed to using condoms,” Patrick assured him, “but I just want to clarify _why_ we use them. I’m not, I don’t have anything that I could give you, and I’ve done some research on stuff, and it seems like we could… go without… if we both wanted to.”

Patrick’s expectant look was probably making things worse, though all he really wanted out of this conversation was for things to be more transparent. He didn’t necessarily want or need anything to change with their sex life. But with the conversation they had just had, it seemed like as good a time as any to ask.

David took a good minute to gather his thoughts. “I’ve just… I’ve always been careful in the past, because sometimes my partners haven’t been honest with me about monogamy. Not that I’m saying I don’t trust you,” David rushed to say, before calming himself and continuing. “It’s just that it was a good habit to get into, when I wasn’t always in exclusive situations and couldn’t necessarily trust what other people might be telling me to try to get me into bed.”

“Okay,” Patrick accepted this, but didn’t comment because he wasn’t sure whether David had anything else to offer.

“And I know we’ve been together a long time,” David said, and at the twinkle in Patrick’s eye, he clarified, “We’ve been together for two years, and we’re monogamous—” he broke off to confirm with Patrick’s nod that this did indeed describe their relationship, despite knowing with pretty much the most certainty of his entire life that it did. “It’s just hard for me. I didn’t always make good choices, _before_ , and one time I ended up with an STI because a partner lied to me. So I just, now, I always use them.”

Patrick nodded soberly, accepting this without judgment. More than anything, he was just sad that David had been hurt so badly in the past, even though he knew that in his heart David trusted him. 

“We can keep using them, if you feel safer doing that. I don’t want you to ever feel like that again. I can’t imagine how scared and betrayed you must have felt.”

“I _do_ trust you,” David said, squeezing Patrick’s hand in assurance. “And I think one day I’ll be okay to not use them. It’s just, it’s taking some time to un-train myself of this. I haven’t brought it up since Ken, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t been thinking about it.”

“You don’t have to do anything, David. I’m perfectly happy with our sex life. It’s great, it’s the best sex of my life, and I love you. If you want to use condoms until one of us drops dead in our old age, I’m on board with that plan. But if you want something different,” he paused, making sure David met his eyes, “I just want us to talk about it. I want to know how you feel, what’s on your mind, what you want or don’t want. And I never want you to feel pressure to do or not do something. Not with me.”

“I don’t,” David said, “I promise.” He leaned in to kiss Patrick again, this time a lingering kiss that Patrick felt him imbuing all his love and trust into. “I _do_ want to feel like we don’t have to use condoms if we don’t want to, because that can be really good, and fun – although, messy,” he noted with a grimace as he remembered some sticky nights. “And I don’t want to keep doing it out of fear. If we use a condom, I don’t want to be doing that because somewhere deep inside I don’t trust you, or… well, myself.” He pulled away a bit. “That probably makes no sense.”

“I don’t entirely get it,” Patrick admitted. “But I’m glad you told me. I want to know everything going on in that gorgeous head of yours, David Rose,” he said, smiling and leaning back in for a kiss, then pressing one to David’s forehead to underline his words.

“Could we – how would you feel if we got tested together and then talked about it again? I know that sounds silly but—”

Patrick cut in, breaking off David’s line of self-deprecation and disclaiming his feelings. “Sure, let’s get tested. Then, if you want to think about not using condoms after that with me, we can talk about it, knowing for sure.”

There wasn’t really a question of either of them having an STI. David still got tested every few months, Patrick had deduced, from his scheduled trips to Elmdale where the local clinic was, and Patrick himself got tested right after moving to Schitt’s Creek, more in anticipation of what his new life might hold than out of any concerns about his previous one. But it was a ritual that had always preceded sex with new partner, for both of them, and it might just feel more like the right time.

“I am so glad I get to marry you,” David said, tears shining just at the edge of his eyes.

“Me too,” Patrick agreed, and then pointedly changed the subject by reaching between them to stroke David’s cock. “I was thinking… all this talk about condoms and boundaries… we did have plans tonight, and since those are cancelled, do you want to…?”

David looked up at him with a grin, already hardening under Patrick’s talented ministrations. He nodded, face scrunched up in that way it did, before he thought of something and paused Patrick’s hand. “With condoms, though, right?”

“Yeah, David, with condoms,” Patrick confirmed with a smile. “Or not, if you want to keep things… er, non-penetrative.” He felt a bit clinical using such words as they had in their earlier conversation for the sake of transparency.

“Are you saying you _don’t_ want to fuck my ass?” David asked, smirking as his words took on a much sexier tone than Patrick’s.

“I mean, I definitely do. But I was also thinking maybe,” Patrick said, sliding down the couch and adjusting his position relative to David’s body, undoing his fiancé’s pants and taking his hard cock out of the fancy underwear David wore. “Maybe you might want me to suck your cock first,” Patrick finished, eyes flashing with humor as David took in Patrick’s candor.

He was still a little quieter in bed of the two of them, a little more hesitant to say explicitly what he wanted. But if Patrick wanted to suck David’s cock, he was damn well going to tell him that.

“God, yes, please,” David pleaded, arching his back to thrust up into Patrick’s touch as much as possible.

“Mmm,” Patrick said, leaning into David’s crotch to take in all of him – the feel of David’s pubic hair on his cheek, the smell of his arousal, the wetness at the tip of David’s cock as he began to leak with urgent desire. “Good. Glad we’re finally on the same page,” Patrick said with a smirk, not allowing for a retort from David, instead diving in to take his cock into his mouth. David let out a yip of pleasure, overwhelmed by the feeling of Patrick’s warm, wet mouth around him.

“Fuck, so good,” David whined as Patrick worked on him with his mouth and one hand, deft fingers and fist making him keen. It was already a fantastic blow job, and David was on a direct path to his orgasm, when Patrick pulled off to speak as his hand continued its movements.

“Love you coming into my mouth,” Patrick said lowly. “Your cock leaking all over my tongue, your come warm and sticky as it goes down my throat… I love it all.” He gave the head of David’s cock a fat lick to punctuate his point, a spread of pre-come visible on his tongue as he raised his head to give David a look. “Even if I never have your come in my ass, I’ll always have this,” he said, pointedly swallowing and smiling in satisfaction.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David groaned, Patrick’s words making this nearly unbearable. He needed to come. Patrick, knowing David’s body perhaps better than he did, noted this urgency in his fiancé and returned his attention to David’s needy cock. When he could feel David’s impending orgasm approaching, he pulled away just enough, closed his eyes, and moved his hand in the way that always ripped David’s orgasm out of him.

David spurted all over his face, unable to pay attention as he came and came and came, come streaking into Patrick’s hair, over one eyebrow, across his cheeks, over his lips, and some of it even into Patrick’s open mouth.

Patrick opened his eyes hesitantly, aware that at least one of them had come on it. “See, David? I don’t need to stop using condoms with you to get your come all over me.”

David almost looked like he was crying out of pleasure, eyes taking in the sight in front of him as he breathed shakily through the end of his orgasm. “How did I get so lucky?” he simply asked, leaning down to kiss Patrick, licking and sucking his own come off Patrick’s swollen lips. “Close your eyes,” he said quietly, and Patrick did so. David carefully licked his come off of Patrick’s eyelids, leaving the rest of it a sexy abstract painting on his fiancé’s face.

“Mmm,” Patrick hummed. “So good. Love the taste of you,” he said. “The feel of you sinking into my skin. It doesn’t have to be in my ass. I want to be covered in you,” he said.

“Okay, so we’ve established you have an interest in comeplay,” David joked, always one to try to step back from sincerity whenever possible.

“I have an interest in _you_ , David Rose. I want every part of you, however you can give it to me.”

“And what about you?” David asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. “What if I want every part of you too?”

“You have me, David. All of me, as much as you want. Condoms or no.”

“I love you,” David said, the words getting easier to say every time. He could no longer count his ‘I love yous” on one hand or even two, and the more he said it, the more he wanted to say it.

David took a moment of quiet while his words existed out there in the air between them, the sight of Patrick’s face covered in his come – and a little on the collar of that very tight-fitting shirt – and knew that he was right to trust Patrick. He could trust _himself_ with Patrick. His body, his health, his safety – all in good hands with Patrick Brewer, whom he would soon call his husband.

And whether they actually ended up doing anything with Jake, he knew no amount of celebrating his body could ever compare to what Patrick gave him, to what they shared with each other. Something clicked, just then. Something that hadn’t come into quite as sharp relief when they’d first said “I love you,” or when David had forced him to go out with Ken, or when they celebrated their first anniversary together.

He didn’t have these long, honest, sometimes painful conversations with anyone else – not even with Stevie when they were high together, really. He didn’t give as much of himself to anyone, never really had. But Patrick. Patrick wanted all of him, and not to exploit or use or hurt, but to love and cherish and enrich.

“Come here,” David said, pulling Patrick to him, and paying no mind to the come on his face getting on either of them.

“Your shirt—” Patrick objected.

“I don’t mind things getting a little messy,” David said, and held him close.


End file.
